Blood Lust
by RomiofAmestria
Summary: Edward is a vampire, a blood sucking, emotion drawing vampire. Al's back in his body, incidentally, and everyone only wants to help once the secret is out, but can Ed control himself? YAOI -Redone-
1. Chapter 1

**ローマ**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of such characters.**

**Warning: Strong Language. Suggestive talking.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Beginning<br>**

Ed gently kissed the girl's neck. He didn't even know who she was (or ever would), but had already seduced her. Not that any of either of their clothes were off yet anyway. Ed was ever so slightly nibbling, sucking, licking, and kissing her neck. She panted lightly, writhing against him sensually as she attempted to show him just how horny she was.

"Edward... Edward, fuck me..." She begged, her brows furrowed adorably.

Personally, Ed didn't want to. He just needed to eat. Despite that, Ed licked up her neck and before nuzzling it slowly, listening to her pant further. He felt the blood rushing through her neck, could smell it – nearly taste it. Ed positively couldn't resist...

He sunk his fangs in slowly, ears honed in on the silence of the alley as the young girl's breath choked in her throat. Ed silently began sucking the blood from the bite, nearly moaning at the delectable taste that filled his mouth. It sent thrills through his body just to be able to drink the heavenly substance.

"Vampire." The girl managed to gasp out before fainting from blood loss.

Ed let her go to the ground, but his mouth followed her throat. It was a few minutes before Ed stood up; when she was drained of the crimson wonder. He only needed one person a night to not die – that was all.

He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and started to walk back to his hotel. The variety of smells made his head pound. Damn, it really was too much all at once, especially when his blood meals tended to enhance his senses. But, if Ed didn't feed, he'd lose it and kill someone he valued. Such as Mustang or his subordinates.

Al had often joked that Ed looked cooler with his fangs, not that his younger brother knew they were actual fangs. And it wasn't as if he showed them often, only when he smiled or laughed could you see them. Somehow they fit in his mouth perfectly.

Nobody knew he was vampire though. Not even Al, but Ed was sure his younger brother was suspicious of something.

He had 'died' about a month ago and had grown control over his blood lust somewhat, though not quite as much as he wanted to. He wouldn't lose control for at least three nights, but then it would end and he'd attack someone – anyone. Ed _had_to keep his cool, he really didn't want to be found out by anyone. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>

**ローマ**


	2. Chapter 1: Discovery

**~Romi~  
><strong>

**Rated: T  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not (nor will I ever) own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything associated with it.  
><strong>

**Warning: Language  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Discovery<br>**

Ed sauntered into his and Al's temporary hotel room, shutting the door quietly behind him. It was rather late. So late it was early – six thirty in the morning to be precise.

The lights were still off and the room was silent, thankfully, signifying Al was still asleep in his bed. The fact was only confirmed when a loud snore sounded from a lump in the bed on the far side of the room.

Ed chuckled and shook his head, stripping down to his boxers as he walked over to his own bed and climbed in, sighing as the clean sheets wrapped around him. He stretched his arm out to the bedside table and set his alarm for eight thirty, hoping he could get two hours of sleep without any nightmares. Though that was highly unlikely.

* * *

><p>"Brother, wake up." Al's voice sounded miles away, as did the gentle shaking on his shoulders. Ed grumbled vaguely, ignoring the annoyed sigh before he was shaken harder. He groaned, opening one amber eye to look up at Al's bright grey ones.<p>

"Morning, Ed." The younger man chirped, grinning comically, "Mustang called saying that if you didn't get your ass down to the Command Center in fifteen minutes he was gonna fry you."

Ed groaned and dragged himself from the bed, taking the clean clothes Al held out, and somehow managed to get to the bathroom. He relieved himself before turning on the shower and stepping under the hot spray while throwing the dirty boxers onto the tiled floor.

The warmth of the water washed over him, taking all the tension in his muscles as it flowed down the drain. He was quickly reminded of the limited time when Al shouted through the door, "Ten minutes!"

Ed growled to himself before barking, "It's just Mustang!"

"He didn't sound very happy, Brother – just saying." Al warned. The older man just scoffed and lathered up his hair before rinsing it and jumping out of the shower. He quickly wiped the condensation off the mirror before slathering some foam on his chin and shaving, wincing when he nicked himself twice. Ed rinsed and threw on some clean boxers, as well as trousers, before he shoved his feet into his boots. He resorted to pulling on the tank top when fleeing the bathroom and all that steam.

Al handed him his black coat with the red flamel as they left with two minutes to spare. He wouldn't make it, but, as he'd said, it was only Mustang.

* * *

><p>The man wasn't happy. That much was obvious.<p>

"I said fifteen minutes, Fullmetal, it's been a half hour." Roy said firmly, face stoic but tone impatient.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Colonel Bastard." Ed grumbled, crossing his legs as he lounged on the couch. Roy ran slender fingers over his pale face before he glared at Ed with his midnight blue eyes again.

His stomach clenched with nervousness. Ed didn't enjoy being under the scrutinization of that gaze anymore than anyone else, but he absolutely despised being the object of the man's anger. As hypocritical as that sounded, Ed did prefer to be on the man's good side. To have his crush be so beyond livid at him in particular made him feel guilty and he already had plenty of that.

"You've purposefully disobeyed me numerous times, Fullmetal. Today is not the day for that."

Ed cocked an eyebrow, "And why's that?"

Roy remained stoic as he replied, "Lieutenant-Colonel Hughes is in the hospital."

The world paused for a moment as Ed's stomach dropped. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Al's breath hitch.

"W-why? What happened?" Al asked urgently, leaning forward in a panic, "Is it something major?"

"He was shot."

"Shot?" Both brothers shouted in unison, their eyes wide. Ed gulped as Al immitated a fish.

"Where?" The older asked. His heart pounded in his chest and he felt nauseous. This was beyond terrible; it was a goddamn tragedy.

"In his chest. It just barely passed his heart – the chances of surviving are high." Roy sighed, suddenly looking years older than he was, "He called me using an outside line and I ordered Hawkeye to call an ambulance."

"Can we see him?" Al asked, "Have you seen him? Who's seen him?"

"Alphonse, calm down," Hawkeye soothed as she appeared behind them, "Gracia and Elicia are with him. The General has also seen him already, so we're sure that the both of you are allowed to visit as well."

* * *

><p>Ed scuffed his feet on the polished floor on the hospital waiting room. Scents were being constantly wafted in from the outside and from the sick that crowded the small space.<p>

Roy, in all his blue-clad glory, sat next to him. He positively reeked of cologne, though Ed knew that to anyone else it'd be a faint, lustful scent. The man's ebony hair was disheveled, and his pale face was still drawn with worry.

Ed placed a hand on his head, groaning softly when even more scents flooded the room. Blood transfusions were being used for the newest recruited person and Ed's blood lust flared. _Fuck. My. Life._

"Fullmetal?" Roy's voice echoed in his head as Ed raked a hand down his face, trying desperately to gain some self-control. A hand on his shoulder made him jump and Ed glanced up, feeling so pathetic when held in that worried gaze. What did he look like? A feral animal? Some psycho? Probably a mix of both at this point.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked, dark brows furrowed thoroughly as Ed looked back at the floor.

"Nothing." Ed ground out, "Just a headache."

"It'd far more than that." Roy scoffed, "I'm getting you a doctor. Alphonse, stay with him." Ed shut his eyes, hunching over as he covered his nose with his hand. His blond bangs hid his face and it nearly felt like a sanctuary, even if he was panting like a dog and sweating like the theoretical pig.

"What time is it?" Ed breathed, knowing Al had heard him when he heard a small confused sound.

"It's noon, why?"

"Twelve hours." Ed scoffed to himself, shaking his head. Only twelve hours since he'd had his first meal, how pathetic was that?

Dizziness caused him to groan again, which was followed by a fast whimper, as darkness set in. _Please, please, just let me pass out. Don't let me attack anyone._

How likely was that though?

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Romi~**


End file.
